<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jupiter (chaos) by joshllyman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158015">jupiter (chaos)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman'>joshllyman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>space [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Other, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:53:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga knew this back, once, every dimple, every crater, every constellation, and they intend to know it again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>space [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>jupiter (chaos)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Suga pulls him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Koushi—” he mumbles, “are you sure—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga’s answer is a firm kiss on his mouth, fingers underneath the hem of his shirt, lifting, touching skin they used to know. Their hands are met by Asahi’s, grazing Daichi’s hips, light, soft touches that cause Daichi to gasp quietly. Suga turns him around, then, lets Asahi’s mouth replace their own, interrupts for only a moment to pull Daichi’s shirt over his head. Suga knew this back, once, every dimple, every crater, every constellation, and they intend to know it again. Fingers trace along Daichi’s spine, counting the bumps, pressing here and there. Suga dips low to press a kiss to the lowest part of Daichi’s back, stays on their knees and reaches around to fumble with the fastenings of Daichi’s belt. The fabric of Daichi’s jeans rides low over his hips; Suga presses their lips just above his waistline, listens for the moan this always used to cause. When it doesn’t come, Suga looks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi’s lips are at Daichi’s neck, Suga can see his tongue flicking out to lick at Daichi’s skin, and Daichi’s head is thrown back toward the ceiling. His hands are resting lightly on the small of Asahi’s back, fisting in the fabric, barely touching Asahi. Suga stands and wraps their arms around Daichi from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop holding back,” they whisper, nipping at his earlobe, and Daichi straightens, turns his head to look at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want—this shouldn’t be about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dai,” Asahi mumbles, pausing in his ministrations. He looks up with sadness in his eyes. “Daichi, we missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We missed you,” Suga repeats, resting their head against Daichi’s shoulder. They turn so they can see Asahi resting his forehead against Daichi’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us show you,” he pleads. “Let us take care of you, please, Dai.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi stays silent; Suga can see the way his teeth are working at his bottom lip, like he’s afraid to answer. Suga feels an odd sense of pride in Asahi, for asking for what he wants, for seeking out Daichi, for letting him back in. They reach up and press a firm hand to the back of Asahi’s head, let their fingers tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck, trying to demonstrate this to him. Asahi’s eyes flicker toward them and Suga thinks he nods, very slightly, before turning back to Daichi. Suga follows suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daichi.” They move their lips to his forehead, brush a kiss there. “Please, it’s over now. We’re together. Stop beating yourself up, let yourself have this. Be selfish. Daichi. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, slowly, slowly, Daichi nods, and when Suga’s fingers ghost against his hip again, they’re rewarded with a breathy version of the moan they’d desired. Asahi leans down to take Daichi’s nipple into his mouth, and Daichi reaches up and holds the back of his head with a hand that Suga can see is shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” they praise, breathless, digging their fingers into his skin, “yes, good, keep him where you want him, Dai, just like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kneel down again, tugging the fabric of his jeans over his hips, letting them fall away and reveal his thighs, his calves. Suga runs a reverent hand over the curve of his ass, and Daichi’s breath hitches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Koushi,” he says, still too quiet, still not enough, but Suga looks up at him and meets his eyes, blown wide with want. “Should we...bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Asahi agrees quickly, before Suga can even speak. He grabs Daichi around his thighs and hauls him upright, Daichi’s legs wrapping around his waist easily, their lips melding together as Asahi moves toward the bedroom. Suga follows, their heart in their throat, trying desperately to memorize every movement, every noise, every image they see. Asahi throws Daichi down onto his back in the bed, follows him down with his mouth around Daichi’s navel, and Daichi whispers—</span>
  <em>
    <span>”Asahi!”</span>
  </em>
  <span>—and Suga swallows the sound up, their mouth finding his, their tongue pushing past his lips with fervor. Daichi lets one hand rest on the back of Asahi’s head again, and with the other reaches up and grabs at the fabric of Suga’s shirt, trying and failing to lift it up over their head. Suga reaches out and puts a hand on his chest; they pull their own shirt off and toss it aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asahi,” they direct, and he looks up from where he’d been placing kisses along the inside of Daichi’s thigh, sees that Suga’s lost their shirt, pulls his own off haphazardly. As an afterthought he shucks his pants and boxers, too, and goes back to Daichi’s skin with haste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga turns their attention back to Daichi’s mouth, laying alongside him, moving their mouth against his in quick, sloppy motions, running their fingers through his hair and pulling just enough to get his breath to stutter in his throat. “How do you want us?” they ask, murmuring the words into the place where his jaw meets his neck. “Tell us, Dai, tell us what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi closes his eyes and tugs at Asahi’s hair; Asahi freezes and looks up, his pupils blown wide. All three of them are breathing hard, chests heaving from exertion and desire. Suga beckons for Asahi, and he scrambles up the bed to lay on Daichi’s other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of you,” Daichi manages eventually, his eyes screwed shut as if he’s concentrating intently. “I want to feel you, please, I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Suga replies, and they bite hard into Daichi’s collarbone, causing him to curse softly. “Yes, we can do that. Asahi’s gonna get himself ready for you, let’s watch him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi nods, his head jerking once, and he reaches over to the bedside table to dig around for the lube. Suga maneuvers Daichi into sitting up and moving to the top of the bed so they can make more room for Asahi, pulls off Daichi’s boxers and their own pants. Asahi’s up on his knees, pouring lube over his fingers, biting his lip in concentration. After a moment he hands the lube to Suga, who lathers some on his own fingers and hovers at Daichi’s entrance. Asahi meets Daichi’s eyes, his own burning with intensity, and Daichi’s name is on his lips as he pushes in, and as he does Suga pushes into Daichi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Daichi cries out, long and loud and needy, his head thrown back against Suga’s shoulder, and Suga has to bite into the flesh of his neck to keep themself from tearing up at the sound. Asahi’s breath comes in short gasps, his eyes trained on Daichi as he works himself open. Suga does their best to mimic his motions, adding a second finger when Asahi does so, scissoring as Asahi does. Daichi’s moaning: Asahi’s name, Suga’s name, a litany of </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Asahi’s shaking under his own touch, picking up the pace, mumbling Daichi’s name over and over. It’s been too long, far too long, since Suga had the pleasure of watching the two of them fall apart for each other, and they drink in every moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi adds a third finger, and so does Suga, and Asahi sets a rapid pace, pumping his hand in and out as quickly as he can (or at least as quickly as Suga can move their own), and Daichi’s whimpering and shivering by the time Asahi gasps an abrupt “I’m ready, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s more shuffling, Asahi ending up on his back at the end of the bed, Daichi and Suga standing in front of him. Suga’s peppering kisses over the top of Daichi’s shoulders as Asahi rubs lube on Daichi’s dick. He’s taking his time, dragging his fingers over the head in the way Daichi loves, forcing more quiet cries from Daichi. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Asahi,” Suga says, their voice raspy, “can we—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Asahi affirms, “yes, sorry.” He hands Suga the lube again, and Suga quickly readies themself, leaning their forehead against Daichi’s shoulder and gasping at the cold on their neglected dick. They line themself up, and Asahi lifts his legs and wraps them around Daichi’s waist, and Daichi shakes with need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nod to Asahi, Suga pushes themself into Daichi, which pushes him into Asahi, and then all three of them are crying out together as they move. Suga goes slow, inching themself into Daichi, letting him get used to the feeling again, forcing Daichi to keep his pace slow with Asahi. Asahi reaches up and cups Daichi’s jaw, bringing him down for a messy kiss that Suga can’t look away from. Suga’s thighs touch Daichi’s, and they force themself to hold still as Daichi inhales sharply, pulling away from Asahi and screwing his eyes shut. Asahi’s eyes are closed, too, but his face seems content, peaceful in a way Suga’s rarely seen in a while, and that, too, brings tears to their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you,” Suga murmurs, barely even a whisper, but Daichi reaches back and touches their neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you, Koushi, so much,” he says. “Asahi, you, I’ve missed you, I’m sorry—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not apologizing now,” Asahi interrupts, his eyes still closed. “We’ve done that, and I want to focus on this, right here, right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga feels pride wash over them anew, and Daichi grabs Asahi’s hand and intertwines their fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was very Koushi of you,” Daichi says quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi opens his eyes, now, and gives Daichi a wry smile. “Between them and the therapy. Should I remind you that your dick is in me, or?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi and Suga laugh and Suga begins to move, their hands on Daichi’s waist to guide him, to set the pace. Asahi falls back on his elbows, his eyes on his partners above him, his top lip sucked between his front teeth. As badly as Suga wants this to be slow, wants to draw it out, it’s been so long and it feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking good</span>
  </em>
  <span> that they can’t help but snap their hips quickly, drawing moans from Daichi and Asahi. One hand remains on Daichi’s hip but the other explores, feeling his chest, tweaking a nipple, scratching down his back, reaching up and pulling his hair again. Daichi’s reduced to throaty groans, his head lolling forward uselessly. Suga has always loved having Daichi in the middle; he goes boneless, so focused on his pleasure that he can hardly breathe, and it’s magnificent to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi’s going down quickly, too, his head thrown back, his mouth forming a beautiful ‘o’ between cries of Daichi’s name. Suga reaches around and takes his dick in hand; Asahi shouts and bucks his hips up to meet Daichi’s thrusts. It’s sloppy, uncoordinated, a chaotic mess of bodies and voices and pleasure, and somewhere in the disarray of their mind Suga thinks </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, please don’t leave us again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi finishes first; Suga works him through his orgasm, their hand pumping in quick, clumsy strokes as he spills onto Daichi’s stomach. He falls backward, no longer able to hold his weight, gasping and staring up at Daichi and Suga as they work toward their own orgasms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asahi, scoot up some,” Suga directs, and there’s a bit of awkward movement as Asahi scoots up the bed and Daichi falls forward to hover over him on his hands and knees. Suga uses one foot on the bed for angling and rolls their hips again, knowing this new angle allows them to fuck Daichi deeper, and Daichi chokes out Suga’s name and lets his head fall forward onto Asahi’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, baby, you’re so close,” Asahi mumbles, lifting Daichi’s chin up to look at him, “you look so good, Dai, you and Koushi both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s at Daichi’s stifled groan of “Asahi, please,” that Suga comes, their heart pounding in their chest, a cry of ecstasy on their lips. They lose control of their movements for a moment, and Asahi picks up the slack by moving his hips upward again, forcing Daichi further into him. He digs his knees into Daichi’s sides and thrusts upward, over and over and over, until Suga can move again, and when they do, Daichi calls out some mix of both their names and comes, collapsing onto Asahi completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga’s knees are weak, threatening to buckle underneath them, but they all need a moment, another moment of connectedness, of togetherness. Suga wraps their arms around Daichi’s middle and tries to stay upright. Daichi’s pressing slow, lazy kisses to Asahi’s chest as Asahi runs a hand through his hair, a sleepy smile on his face. Their breathing becomes longer, more even, less ragged. Suga scrubs a hand over their face with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to move now or we’re gonna crush Asahi,” they say, a bit regretfully, as they begin to pull out of Daichi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure he’d mind,” Daichi says, and Asahi only shrugs, his eyes heavy and threatening to fall closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’re free, they crawl into the bed beside Asahi, press a kiss to his forehead. Daichi pulls out of Asahi but lays on top of him, apparently too tired to relocate, and Asahi hums and throws an arm around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m never leaving again,” Daichi mumbles, his voice muffled. “I swear it. I can’t believe I ever gave this up but I’m not going away again. I love you both so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga’s tears finally fall, and they shove their head gracelessly into Daichi’s side. “We’re not letting you go anywhere. We love you, Daichi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We love you,” Asahi repeats, and his voice sounds like he’s crying as well, and they huddle together, tears mixing into the mess they’ve already made. When Suga lets out a sob Asahi pulls them close; it’s a long time before the room is fully quiet again. Suga looks down at the three of them with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re all gross,” Suga says. “We should shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi groans. “Requires standing. No thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga only hums in response. They suppose they’ll get there eventually. For now they’re content to curl into Asahi’s side, twine their hand with Daichi’s, and revel in the peace of the chaos they’ve found.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title from sleeping at last's space eps<br/>thanks to my team<br/>link to carrd/socials in profile</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>